1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to systems and methods for controlling a combustion engine. More particularly, the present invention is related to systems and methods for controlling a combustion engine used by a motor vehicle to optimize engine power usage over an engine duty cycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Combustion engines are designed based upon a “duty cycle,” which can take into account the intended use of the engine—e.g., commercial trucking, racing, and recreation. For example, commercial motor vehicles such as trucks are designed for durability. A “mission profile” may be used to define what the engine is required to accomplish over its life. Commercial truck engines may be expected to log one or two million miles during its life. By contrast, a drag racing engine producing 3000 horsepower (hp) may have a life expectancy of just a few races or less.
In commercial trucking, customers frequently purchase more horsepower than necessary to satisfy part time needs. For example, extra power may be needed part time for hilly terrain, for acceleration, or for larger loads. While it takes merely 150 hp to pull a 40-ton load on flat terrain with no headwind, approximately 700 hp is required to tow the same load up a 6% grade.
Manufactures design and build engines with more horsepower than required because of the need to design for average operating conditions and not for specific operating conditions. As a result, there is the disadvantage that engines may include more expensive components than generally required, and engines may be heavier than normal and cost more.
Thus, there is a need for new and improved systems and methods for managing power in a combustion engine.